The present invention relates to pyrotechnic products for firework elements and more particularly to the firing of pyrotechnic products.
A firework pyrotechnic product usually comprises a tubular case of cardboard or the like which contains an amount of firing powder connected by a delay to the firework composition.
The firing powder is connected to a fuse the ignition of which is achieved by means of a lighter.
Electric ignition means are also used, in which case the end of the fuse remote from the amount of firing powder is placed in contact with an igniter or match consituted by a conductive filament coated with an inflammable composition and connected by two electric conductors to a source of energy such a dry battery.
The connection between the fuse and the igniter is usually protected by a sleeve of plastics material or cardboard surrounding the igniter in which it is engaged.
Such an arrangement has a number of drawbacks.
The positioning of the end of the fuse with respect to the igniter is inaccurate and hardly reliable.
Consequently, there are many ignition failures.
The connection between the fuse and the igniter is devoid of any protection from the weather.
The maintenance of the connection between the fuse and the igniter requires the use of immobilizing means such as paper surrounding the assembly and maintained in position by a string, which increases the cost of placing fireworks in position.